


Raising the Flag

by Luv15



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff. Humor. Romance. ROTJ era.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv15/pseuds/Luv15
Summary: Han wakes Leia up way too early.





	Raising the Flag

It was just after dawn, quiet and dark inside the Captain’s quarters on the Millennium Falcon.

“I am _sleeping _,” Leia huffed, eyes clenched tight.__

__“I’m not doing anything,” Han muttered innocently. He was nestled against her bare back, his scarred chin lightly floating across the silky hair atop her head, strong arms draped around her small torso._ _

“Who’s poking me in the back then? No one else is in this bed.”

“I’m just layin’ here, Sweetheart,” he calmly stated, happily crowded with her in the ship’s narrow bunk. 

__

“Han!” She kicked at his legs.

__

“I miss you. Haven’t seen you all day.”

“All _day_? You just woke up and started annoying me 15 minutes ago.” 

"You're awake!"

“No. Drowsing. I’m trying to fall back to sleep.”

“C’mon, Sweetheart. Wakey, wakey.” Han pressed his morning erection in to the small of her back, a non-too-subtle gesture, but his now one-track mind deemed it a great way to gain her attention. 

“Really? You can’t just… _handle_ this yourself?” Leia yawned.

“Princess, I’ve been _handling_ this myself for _three years_ waiting for you to come on board. I prefer working as a team on this project.”  


“Ah…teamwork,” she tried to push his hands off of her. 

“Yeah. The spirit of cooperation and all that. Makes for a more… satisfying outcome.”

“Han Solo, if you don’t leave me alone, I _swear_ I will scream. What if Chewie were here and heard me? He’d come flying in and rip your arms off.”

“Hells, Sweetheart. He’s gotten used to hearin’ you scream from this room. Wouldn’t pay it any mind.”

“Oh, my gods!” she cried, pulling her hands to her face as Han laughed and gently brushed her breast with his fingertips.

“‘M wantin’ to start your morning off right.”

“You could just bring me kaf....later.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“I’d be more alert. Get OFF me, Han.” She pushed against his with her hip.

“What? Just spoonin’ you. Cozy-like.”

“Mmmm huh,” she muttered skeptically, her thick eyelashes remaining tightly squeezed together. “Jabbing me in the back with your…your _self _is not just spooning.”__

__“My ‘self’?” he laughed. “C’mon, Sweetheart, say the word. You can do it,” he teased. “Lots to choose from or better yet…you wanna name it? Hmmmm….how ‘bout Rocket?” he chuckled. “Maybe Hyperdrive?”_ _

__“I’m shocked you’d consider that, the way your hyperdrive tends to fail at key moments.”_ _

____

“Not _this _hyperdrive, honey.” He nudged her again. “Oooh…I got it! Joystick!”__

____

__“Oh, puh-lease! I’m thinking Pest? Nuisance? Annoyance?”_ _

____

__“Hey! You weren’t too annoyed last night.”_ _

______ _ _

“Which is why I am tired. I want to sleep in today.”

______ _ _

“Awww, c’mon,” his “self” nudged her again. “Hadn’t seen you in three days, Princess.”

______ _ _

“You act like you’re so deprived.”

______ _ _

“Tryin’ to make up for lost time.” 

______ _ _

“Haaaannn," she whimpered. “I need to sleep.”

______ _ _

“It’s not my fault I wake up like this!” She snorted at his whinging. “You could take it as a compliment. You being all sexy and beautiful and the love of my life being the cause of it,” he whispered, then peppered her shoulder with warm, wet kisses.

______ _ _

“We are _not_ having sex this morning, Han. Go back to sleep or get up.”

______ _ _

“I’m _already_ up. Seems a shame to waste it. I know how much you believe in conservin’ resources.”

______ _ _

She pulled the pillow over her head, “I AM NOT having sex with you this morning, Han!”

______ _ _

“Thirty, forty years from now, you’ll remember this and regret it because I hear old guys can’t always, um, raise the flag on command.”

______ _ _

“Oh, for gods’ sake!” she cried. 

______ _ _

“I’m just sayin’, waste not, want not.”

______ _ _

“I am not concerned about that, Flyboy. My guess is that some _male_ scientist will discover a magic pill old spacers can pop to solve the problem when they're having trouble ….flying their colors.”

______ _ _

Han sat up, intrigued. “Really? Some lab rat is workin’ on that?” 

______ _ _

Leia gave a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know! I’m trying to get you to…,” She turned in his arms to face him, finally opening her eyes. “Am I going to have to leave? Find an empty cot in the barracks?”

______ _ _

“Alright. Alright,” he groaned, releasing her from his embrace and rolling onto his back. 

______ _ _

“Thank you,” she kissed his cheek before turning back into her pillow. “No hard feelings?” 

______ _ _

“Ha, ha, Princess. Very funny.”

______ _ _

“Oh, gods! I didn’t mean…” she lightly laughed, the laughter turning into a genuine giggling fit -- something the princess was most definitely not accustomed to doing.

______ _ _

“Laugh it up, Sweetheart,” Han smirked, though not unamused by his lover’s amusement. “Might not seem so funny while I’m gone for the next two weeks on that scouting mission.”

______ _ _

“I’ll be smiling while I catch up on my sleep. I trust you can handle things yourself, since you’ve told me how much experience you’ve had in that regard.” 

______ _ _

“Not the same, Sweetheart. Not the same.” 

______ _ _

The End

______ _ _


End file.
